User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Goldlock Reviews - Life of Pi
Alright, so... Life of Pi! The story of a guy and a tiger! It may sound cheesy or boring, but it really isn't. It's a capturing story, and an emotional experience. The visual effects were SPECTACULAR, and the fact that I saw it on Blu-ray didn't hurt its case either! Life of Pi ranked out at number 6 in my top 2012 movies (see here for my 2012 scores). Plot: 8/10 This movie... wow. I'm normally NOT fan of dramas, but this one got me. It starts out great, and you get your movie set up from off the bat. You get the tone of it right away. Rebellious child, parents who mean good but teach lessons in the wrong way, a sense of love for nature, while at the same time a fear and respect of it. This movie captures you. You are sucked into it, and left on the edge of your seat until it ends. It teaches you many lessons along the way, as well. I love the journey this sends you on. The writers did a great job with the plot and what happens, as well as mixing good events and bad events. I do feel, however, that some comic relief was needed. There were only a few comedic lines, and they weren't really that funny, but you laugh at them anyways because you NEED something to laugh at in this movie. It is possibly what you'd call a "depressing" movie, and lacks comic relief. But it's still a great piece of work. I'll admit I honestly laughed legitimately at one of the lines, though, ... the parents are explaining to Pi that they are going to sail from India to... gosh, I can't remember, it's already been weeks since I saw the movie. It was Canada, I think.. unsure though. Anyhow, the dad explains "We shall sail... like Columbus!" but Pi then points out "But Columbus was looking for India!" The plot would have had a higher score if the ending was more climatic and it had more comedy.. but still, GREAT story! If you're a drama fantatic, you'll love this film. It is very emotional and the story is SO powerful it drags you in.. you feel this guy's emotions. Visual Effects: 10/10 If you have seen Life of Pi, you will know how much of a visual MASTERPIECE this movie was. Wow... and the Blu-ray made it even better. The tiger, honestly, it looked real. The ocean... it looked real. This movie's visual effects were completely fantastic! Best effects of the year, definitely. Followed by the Avengers and The Hobbit, though. I don't know if I've SEEN a movie with this type of effects. It was absolutely spectacular. The underwater dream-ish scene was stunning.. I wasn't expecting that. I expected a good story and a good story alone from this movie. Had no idea the visuals would be ths brilliant. Score: 5/10 There really wasn't much score for this movie.. there was only one theme and it was hard to recognize. There simply wasn't much music in this. I did like the nice sound of the music that ''was ''in there though, and it had a nice feel. And I guess that possibly they didn't want much score to put more focus on the story and effects... but they had the potential to make this movie even MORE capturing and MORE emotional than it already WAS if they would have added more to the score... honestly, the score just didn't do much for me. It wasn't bad, and it avoided ruining the movie ( Transformers' score was decreased due to the score ), as well as having a nice feel to it, which kept it a few points, but it had MAJOR potential and they just blew that. I have no clue... NO idea whatsoever why this won the Oscar for best score. The Dark Knight Rises should have won, and the Hobbit along with the Avengers should have been nominated.... but nope, not any of those were even NOMINATED, and they chose THIS for best score? WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE, OSCAR JUDGES!? I think they just gave this movie best score because they liked the movie, honestly :\ Acting: 6/10 Don't get me wrong, the main actor did great. The fact is, there really wasn't hardly any acting except for the main character. And he did great! But I think that with the lack of other characters, they should have given some better actors the roles. I didn't know any of the actors in this movie except for the guy who the main protagonist tells the story to, and I'm not even entirely sure where I know him from. Honestly, they could use some more comedic actors, or just some more INTERESTING actors in there, as everything outside of the actual journey seemed dull and the actors didn't do anything for me. They needed some more... unique actors, in my opinion. Still, the main actor did great, and he portrayed Pi perfectly. Overall: 7/10 Recommendations: *Theater-worthy- no longer in theaters *Blu-ray-Buy-worthy - No. This isn't the type of movie you are going to want to watch over and over again. 1 time was good for me. Once you know what happens, there isn't really a point, seeing as the reason it's so good is because you are sucked into it and want to know what happens. *Buy-worthy No. See above ^_^ *Blu-ray-Rent worthy - Yes, definitely. The effects are amazing *Rent worthy -Yes, but Blu-ray is recommended. *Wait for TV - I'd want to see it on Blu-ray, but if you have HD channels, that'd work too. Category:Blog posts Category:Goldlock Reviews Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived